La jeune fille de l'eau ou entre ange et démons
by sakura18'05
Summary: Première fic, soyez indulgents... rated T pour le moment, peut-être M par la suite... un chapitre par semaine, chapitre courts... dsl, pas assez de temps... l'histoire: une lycéenne de première est épiée sans arrêt par un homme un peu particulier... elle cache quelque chose, lui aussi... quand il est obnubilé par elle, elle, a juste peu de lui. Va-t-il réussir à la conquérir?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, j'essaye de garder un peu de leur caractères... l'histoire par contre m'appartient...  
**

**Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine... mais, désolé, les chapitres sont un peu courts... mais je vais les allonger au fur et à mesure... si vous me laissez des reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir...  
**

**Merci et à vendredi prochain^^  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Moi !**

Je m'appelle Bella, je vais avoir 16 ans demain, j'ai trois supers amies : Rosalie, Alice et Jane. J'ai un caractère de chien, je suis super jalouse, possessive etc... Bref le prototype typique de l'ado peste et chiante…

Je suis assez jolie… et modeste^^ sinon, je suis plate de poitrine… a mon grand désespoir et je suis minuscule, mais vraiment minuscule. Mon seul atout, c'est mon poid, je suis mince, trop mince...

j'ai un véritable cœur d'artichaut…

Je suis véritablement amoureuse de la mer… et de la musique. J'aime l'eau.

Je suis manuelle… j'adore coudre, cuisiner, faire des trucs avec mes mains…

Comme je l'ai dit… mon problème, c'est les mecs… je n'en ai pas vraiment eu, à part un raté, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne… mais c'est un secret

Je suis parano : je suis sure que personne ne m'aime… Deux de mes amies vivent l'amour parfait… et ça me fait mal… trop mal… surtout qu'une d'elle n'a aucun scrupule à me raconter tout… mais TOUT de ce qu'elle fait avec son homme…

Je suis immature physiquement mais moralement, j'ai l'impression d'être plus mature que tout le monde…

Je rêve donc d'aventures avec des hommes beaucoup plus âgés que moi… mais pour eux, je suis encore une pauvre gamine hors concours…sans cœur…mais… si ils ne me l'avaient pas brisé, j'en aurais peut être un de cœur…

Je suis donc jalouse de mes amies qui sont en couple, et je recherche l'amour parfait… pour le moment… ça se borne à mes chats…

Je suis donc à la recherche de mon chéri qui sera : beau, bien sûr, intelligent, possessif, tactile, mature…

Bref, parfait. Et un de ces mecs ne se trouvent pas au coin de n'importe quelle rue…

En attendant, je suis désespérée… honteuse, et bien décidée à ne pas finir vieille fille…

Je tombe néanmoins amoureuse du premier venu, mes flirts se limitent à mes rêves…

Bref ma vie n'est qu'enfer entre fantasme et envie…

Je suis autant associable que détestée…

Et je VEUX mon prince charmant, tout de suite (j'ai oublié de préciser, je suis très impatiente aussi…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : toujours le même, voir chapitre 1^^ vu que mes premiers chapitres sont écrits d'avance, j'ai décidé de poster le deuxième en remerciement pour ma première follower… merci donc christou57… à bientôt et n'oubliez pas, plus vous mettez de reviews, plus je poste vite^^ bon chapitre et à bientôt **

**Chapitre 2 : Ange et démon…**

**_Partie 1 : Bella_**

C'est le matin, je suis sous la douche. C'est le seule moment où je me sens libérée de toutes contraintes charnelles… c'est là que je me prête à la plus part de mes réflexion, j'y suis seule, je peux parler, penser fantasmer, rêver, me faire du bien sans être déranger…

Je peux faire le point sur ma future journée et mes sentiments.

Alors aujourd'hui : buts : trouver un mec parfait…

HEINN ? je viens de me souvenir d'un truc super important : il y a un an plus un jour, je me suis promise, à moi, mon corps, ma bouche, de me trouver un copain pour mes 16 ans…Or… ce n'est que maintenant que je me réveille… il me reste 24 h pour séduire et attirer dans mes filets la personne qu'il me faut… c'est peu, trop peu, mais c'est trop pour mon corps et ma bouche qui crient à la solitude à l'unisson… c'est tellement dure le célibat… je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux progressivement… et je vois en pensée Alice et Jasper qui s'embrassent langoureusement… ça m'est insupportable…

Je reviens au présent et en me frictionnant mes cheveux avec mon shampooing à la fraise, j'évalue les différentes options :

1 : attendre la venue du prince charmant

2 : me trouver un mec.

J'élimine derechef la première possibilité qui est trop lente, imprévisible et peut être impossible et je me concentre sur la deuxième :

Me trouver moi-même un mec. Alors j'ai : Jasper… Ok, il est beau, mature, adorable… mais il est en couple avec ma meilleure amie… Emett, mais il est déjà en couple…avec Rosalie en plus….Et, je ne suis pas une salope donc je laisse à mes amies leur mec. Ensuite, tous les mecs que je connais, de Sofian, le sportif à Mike le vendeur de décathlon… je n'ai aucune chance… mais pourquoi pas ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… le problème, c'est que la date d'échéance est demain et que nos deux tourtereaux semblant intéressés seulement l'un par l'autre n'ont pas tellement l'air d'être disposer à m'aider dans la quête de mon prince.

Alors, je pense un énième fois à Jasper et m'imagine, moi avec lui… dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser… et je me sens bien… trop bien… sortie de mon rêve qui me tire des larmes de rage, je réalise l'heure, l'importance de la journée… et je sors pour m'habiller dans ma chambre…

Mon rêve, que quelqu'un fasse réellement attention à moi et que nos cœurs battent en symbiose… mais je ne désespère pas… je l'aurais mon prince… et ce sera le plus beau moment de ma vie. Car je ne l'aurais vécu que avec lui… aucun Kiss, rien. Mes premières expériences avec le même… Je suis sure que ce sera foudroyant… enfin je l'espère…

Je suis encore un peu plus exigeante… je souhaite un mec qui souhaite aller plus loin que de simples baisers… mais bon, ça s'est pour plus tard…

Ayant fini de me rincer entretemps, je sort de la salle bain, me sèche sommairement et passe dans ma chambre… encore ce matin, un détail me frappe : dans la salle de bain, avec la buée, il n'y a pas de risque, on ne voit rien mais dans ma chambre, si je ne met pas les rideaux et que je n'allume pas la lumière, ce qui est indispensable pour m'habiller, n'importe qui qui regarde par ma fenêtre peut me voir m'habiller… mais je chasse encore cette pensée de ma tête, qui serait assez idiot pour me mater, moi qui n'ait aucun attrait physique…

Bref, j'ai encore les larmes aux yeux… c'est tellement triste la vie sans copain

**_Partie 2 : Edward_**

Je me lève, et j'espère… j'espère que ma douce sera encore là ce matin… je jette un regard discret vers la fenêtre opposée et… suspense… la lumière est bien allumée. J'aperçois son corps à travers la buée de la fenêtre… et là… pour la troisième fois de la semaine, le miracle s'opère à nouveau…je cours chercher mes jumelles et j'arrive juste à temps, elle vient de tomber dans l'eau… c'est toujours comme ça que sa se passe… puis elle se relève, mais plus transparente… elle est magnifique… encore plus belle, irréelle, elle a des ailes qui lui poussent dans le dos et elle a une légère auréole sur sa tête. Elle est SUBLIME. Là, je la veux, pour moi seule… je zoom, fait le point et la voit s'élever au dessus du sol… la buée n'est plus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, c'est magique… elle m'attire, je sais que c'est mal, que c'est pervers, mais je ne peux détourner mes yeux de cet ange, car s'en est réellement un… je regarde de plus près et je la voie soudain… tout semble devenir « clair »… elle pleure… comme une humaine. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… elle ne fait pas ça d'habitude… et soudain, ce n'est plus le bel ange que j'avais en face de ma fenêtre tout à l'heure est devenu un démon… c'est une vraie vampire dévastée par les larmes que je vois maintenant… je ne comprends pas…

« Edward ! » crie ma mère

« qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » je suis irrité, elle n'a pas à intervenir ainsi… surtout qu'elle me dérange… je commence à m'inquiéter pour ma douce… je décide donc d'enquêter…

Je prends mon téléphone. Je sais qu'il n'est que 7 h 20… mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je compose le numéro de Alec… ça sonne… pas de réponse… je suis anxieux, et j'angoisse pour ma belle… je ne sais même pas qui elle est, mais pensées restent centrées sur elle…

Je ne sais pas quoi penser... elle n'a rien pour me plaire, elle n'est pas spécialement attirante… j'ai la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons, mais personne ne me connait réellement et n'imagine pas réellement ce que je suis… A ma belle, j'ai envie de lui révéler ma vraie nature, de sentir sa peau contre ma peau, de l'avoir pour moi… c'est son coté ange qui m'attire… elle est pure, surement vierge encore… comme moi… c'est un ange, et je suis un démon… mais son revirement de la fin m'intrigue… elle n'était jamais devenue ainsi… je l'aime… maintenant que j'ai la certitude qu'elle est réellement un ange…

Soudain revenu à la réalité, je sens mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche… stressé, je regarde le numéro de la personne qui m'appelle : Alec. C'est dans un immense soulagement que je décroche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, ce chapitre est déjà prêt donc je le poste en avance^^ par contre, je n'ai pas encore reçu de reviews... je sais que ma fiction n'est pas digne du nom mais j'y mais quand même mon coeur... alors c'est court pour vous et ça me rend heureuse... donc, s'il vous plait... donnez moi votre avis... bonne lecture^^ **

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la fin…**

**_Partie 1 : Bella_**

J'ai choisi mon jean Levis le plus fin et le plus moulant, avec ma chemise à carreaux violette ainsi que mes santiags et, par défaut, ma doudoune… de plus, je vais à vélo au lycée, donc j'en ai bien besoin^^.

Mon habillage finit, je passe dans l'entrée, me regarde dans le miroir… je suis relativement satisfaite. Ce n'est pas assez bien pour séduire un homme en moins de h, mais c'est le mieux que je peux….

Il me reste le plus long, le maquillage : un peu d'eyeliner, du mascara, du crayon et le tour est joué. Je remets mes lunettes et m'examine à nouveau : ça me va.

Je passe dans la cuisine, engloutis en 4ème vitesse un bol de céréales et du jus d'orange, je prends mes clefs et je pars.

Une fois sur mon vélo, après avoir accroché mon sac sur mon porte, je mets enfin ma musique avec mon Ipod sur mes oreilles en mode aléatoire. J'ai l'impression de renaître.

La sensation de l'air frais et vif sur mon visage me sort de ma torpeur.

La chanson sur mon Ipod est « héroïne » de Laurent Voulzy. Je l'écoute et sent les larmes me monter progressivement aux yeux, puis couler sur mon visage…

Le chanteur dit :

_« Elle sent parfois qu'un garçon la regarde… l'amour elle en a pleuré des nuits pour ça, son cœur fait « bang » mais elle est sur ses gardes… elle chante en secret mon prince viendra… »_

La fin parle tellement de moi… mais le début ne colle pas… personne ne me regarde… alors que je pleure des nuits, des nuits… trop de nuits…

Pour passer à autre chose, chasser mes mauvaises pensées et ne pas louper mon RER, je pique un sprint à vélo ce qui me refait couler des larmes, mais pas des larmes de rage, des larmes du au picotement de l'air froid dans mon nez…

Une fois dans le RER, je repense au refrain

_« Oh jeune fille discrète, tu es pour moi un héroïne »_

Et je rêve éveillée…Un homme beau, que je n'ai jamais regardé, remarqué qui ne fait attention qu'à moi… il meurt d'amour pour moi…et moi, je ne le vois pas… une autre chanson de Laurent Voulzy me revient en tête :

_« Elle l'appelle, ais il l'entend pas… Il voit qu'elle… mais elle me voit pas… »_

C'est dans Désir Désir. La première partie concerne la réalité, ma réalité tandis que la deuxième partie est mon rêve…

Je sors du RER et me dirige vers le lycée…

Je m'apprête à vivre une journée difficile… la dernière de mes 15 ans… une journée hyper stressante car je sais que je vais essayer de me caser avec un homme… je me l'étais promis… donc, à peine arrivée, je chope Alice, lui refait part de ma promesse, en parle à Jasper par la même occasion…Puis j'essayerai d'en parler à Rosalie… je mes de côté momentanément mes problèmes familiaux, mes devoirs non faits, je me concentre exclusivement sur CETTE journée, la dernière et la plus importante à mon goût… J'ai si peur et je veux tellement un copain…

En attendant, je me donne confiance, je suis propre, sexy à mon goût, sympa quand je veux, j'ai même un peu d'humour quand je veux^^…

**_Partie 2 : Edward_**

-« Allo ? » me dit Alec d'une voix endormie.

-« Hey Gros, on est lundi, bouffon t'as cours là normalement » lui dis-je énervé de savoir qu'il pouvait se permettre de dormir si tard…

-« Bref, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as réveillé si tôt… sinon, je commençais à 10h aujourd'hui… »

-« Bah, voilà… y a une fille qui habite en face de chez moi… elle est magnifique… elle exerce sa fascination sur moi de plus en plus souvent… je ne sais même pas son nom, rien sur elle… juste, je veux mieux la connaître, et j'ai besoin de toi… je veux la filer, connaître ses habitudes… bref, en apprendre plus sur elle… » Lui dis-je d'une traite.

-« en gros t'es amoureux… »

-« euh… c'est ça je crois… mais comment c'est possible, je ne la connais même pas…Attends… elle sort de chez elle… bon à plus… je la file… ».je lui raccroche au nez, prend mon blouson, mes clefs de voiture, met mes chaussures… Une fois dans le garage je monte enfin dans ma voiture… j'ai si peur qu'elle soit déjà loin, que je ne puisse pas la voir… je voudrais au moins savoir dans quel lycée elle est…

Je sais… enfin mon intuition me dit qu'elle a tourné au coin de la rue…et je tourne donc aussi… je l'aperçois, en bas de la côte… je la reconnais tout de suite à sa démarche… elle est belle, elle a de l'allure… je l'aime… je le sais…et elle sera mienne.

Je la suis prudemment à une distance respectable pour ne pas me faire remarquer et je me délecte de son spectacle… de la grâce qu'elle a en marchant… tout chez elle n'est là que pour me plaire…je vis au paradis, dans mon paradis… et je l'imagine, elle, chez moi, avec moi, dans mon lit… instinctivement j'accélère mon allure trop brusquement… j'ai peur de me faire repérer… mais tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte… ma douce a des écouteurs sur ses oreilles…je sais donc que je peux me rapprocher sans crainte. C'est ce que je fais. Je la regarde et… NON… je m'aperçois qu'elle pleure…. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais ça m'a l'air tellement triste… j'aimerais tant être à ses côtés et la réconforter…elle me paraît si vulnérable, si frêle sur son grand vélo… tout d'un coup, je pense qu'elle décide de se prendre en main, elle se met à accélérer… à l'unisson avec les battements de mon cœur… je ne la connais pas et pourtant elle déclenche tant d'émotions chez moi…

Entre temps, elle arrive à la gare. Je me gare sur le parking et la regarde se pencher pour attacher son antivol… je crois voire ses mains trembler de froid…

Une minute plus tard, nous sommes sur le quai. Je me suis positionné à côté d'elle. Afin de pouvoir surveiller où elle sort. Ce ne sera pas trop difficile de la filer, nous sommes tous deux mêlés à la foule des étudiants qui se massent près de la bordure du quai à attendre désespérément que les portes s'ouvrent.

Une fois dans le train, nos corps se touchent grâce à l'affluence… et le mien en demande déjà plus…

En descendant, son regard croise le mien et elle esquisse un vague sourire… un sourire qui me déchire le cœur car il montre sa souffrance et l'acharnement qu'elle met à paraître polie…mais elle semble loin, très loin… trop loin de moi à mon goût… ma douce a un fardeau à porter et j'aimerai découvrir lequel… je suis déjà sure qu'il a un rapport avec l'épisode de ce matin…


	4. Chapter 4

[Tapez le titre du document]

Bonjour, je poste en avance eh oui... mais s'il vous plaît... une review... ça ne vous coûte rien et ça me fait super plaisir^^ votre avis m'interesse, pour la suite. et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs... sinon... bonne lecture... pour le disclaimer, les persos, appartiennent à S. Meyer, mais l'intrigue est à moi. voili voilou, bonne lecture et à bientôt...

**Chapitre 4 : bienvenue en enfer !**

**_Partie 1 : Bella_**

Je descends vers le lycée en écoutant burn it down de Linkin Park… ce n'est qu'à la troisième phrase que je me rends compte de mon erreur :

« All that I need was the one thing I couldn't find… »

De nouvelles larmes ruissellent sur mon visage… je dois avoir une apparence déplorable… je repense à la tonne de mascara que j'ai mis aujourd'hui et… j'assume, OK, je pleure. Les gens autour de moi me lancent des regards parfois curieux, apitoyés, inquiets…

Je sèche mes larmes arrivée devant le lycée et me rend au RDV habituel… devant la grille. Je reconnais Alice tout de suite à sa taille de lutin. Elle est habillée elle aussi d'un jean, mais avec un joli top en dentelle. Par contre, elle porte par-dessus un immonde sweat shirt abercrombie ROSE. Des fois, je ne la comprends pas…Elle est à côté de Jasper qui a une main autour de sa taille…Malgré une petite jalousie contenue, je reconnais qu'ils ont finalement très bien assorties…Je regarde autour, dit bonjour en faisant la bise à Maxime, un grand mec blond un peu déguenillé, Jean, un petit mec qui fait pas son âges, Eric, que je ne connais pas…il est pas trop mal en tout cas… jusqu'à ce que Angela débarque et se jette sur lui… alors je pige pourquoi je l'avais pas vu : il n'était pas dans la bande. Alice me glisse à l'oreille simultanément qu'il s'est mis en couple avec Angela hier soir…pas étonnant, elle à un physique de rêve… elle est mince, mais contrairement à moi, elle a des formes…elle.

Je regarde autour et me rend compte qu'un mec me fixe de manière impolie… Je pique un fard et baisse les yeux pudiquement… mais la petite vois qui me rappelle à l'ordre tout le temps me dit : « Ce n'est pas toi qu'il regarde, c'est Angela… »en effet, je regarde derrière moi discrètement et me rend compte que je suis exactement dans l'axe entre ce mec et Angela… cette petite m***e de voix commence à me saouler sacrément… l'image de Gollum dans le seigneur des anneaux qui se tape la tête sur un arbre en criant : « VAS T-EN » au méchant Gollum qui l'occupe me revient en tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire… il ne manquerait plus que je me transforme en Gollum moi aussi…

Je reçois soudain un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Rosalie qui vient visiblement d'arriver. Elle me glisse à l'oreille en parlant du mec qui me regardait. :

-« Hey ! T'as une touche meuf^^ surtout qu'il est trop SEXY ce mec. Si j'étais toi, je foncerais sans réfléchir ! » elle ajoute un clin d'œil histoire de m'enfoncer encore plus… de mieux en mieux mes amies décidemment…Je jette quand même un regard discret au mec en question et c'est vrai que…Il n'est pas si mal que ça… il est même très bien … en fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à Apollon…Il est beau, et il a quelque chose de plus… je ne sais pas… en me rendant compte que c'est moi qui devient impolie à le fixer ainsi, je me reconcentre sur mes amies et… je me rend compte que à ma gauche, Alice et Jasper se roulent une pelle, mais pas une simple pelle… et à ma droite,Angela et Eric s'en roulent une aussi… je sens que je suis en train d'étouffer… histoire de ne pas me mettre a pleurer, ou à m'énerver au point de frapper quelqu'un ou de dire une connerie, je m'éclipse discrètement, longe le bâtiment et va me réfugier au CDI…

**_Partie 2 : Edward_**

Je la suis de loin premier point positif : elle me semble aller au lycée de la ville : et c'est aussi là que je suis scolarisé en prépa… ce serait tellement cool d'être dans le même lycée qu'elle, tellement plus simple pour moi pour obtenir des infos sur elle… je met mon Ipod en aléatoire et, miraculeusement, ça tombe sur Burn it down de Linkin Park, le daube que m'a collé Sylvain sur mon mp3… je décide quand même de la laissé… j'ai quand même un bond niveau d'anglais et j'arrive à décrypter les paroles :

"All that I need was the one thing I couldn't have"…

Je n'en reviens pas… ça correspond tellement à moi… avec le travail de mon père, chef de service au CEA allié à celui de ma mère, dentiste, notre famille a beaucoup de moyens… donc j'ai quasiment tout ce que je peux souhaiter… excepter ma perle rare… ma belle, ma douce pour laquelle je vais peut être sécher pour la première fois de ma vie les cours pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle… je suis subjugué par l'émotion et m'imagine qu'elle me dis un truc tel que : depuis que nos corps se sont touchés dans le RER, je ne pense qu'à toi…mais je sais que c'est faux, qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait remarqué notre contact furtif…

En attendant, je ne m'étais pas trompée, on arrive devant le lycée et elle s'arrête devant la grille et commence à faire la bise à une bande d'amis…ils ont l'air assez sympa, les filles sont jolie, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma douce…

Je commence à la détailler… jean, chemise, santiag, doudoune… cette fille a du style… je suis déjà pressé de voir comment elle sera habillée demain… c'est quand même étrange que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant… on est quand même dans le même lycée non… soudain, je me rappelle qu'en fait, un univers nous sépare… celui du bac. Je suis majeure, elle est surement mineure, je suis adulte, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant… mais tant pis, je ne suis pas trop impatient, je saurais attendre qu'elle grandisse…

Je continue à la regarder… sa démarche me devient de plus en plus familière… j'ai l'impression de très bien la connaître… alors que je ne connais pas son prénom. Je me donne comme mission pour aujourd'hui de connaître son prénom et sa classe. Ça devrait être faisable…

Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi… je me sens coupable, je rougis… elle a remarqué l'intensité avec laquelle je la fixais… je suis d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'une de ses amies fraîchement arrivée lui donne un coup de coude et lui parle à l'oreille… je suis quasiment sure qu'elles parlent de moi… AH et puis je suis trop égocentriste… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout tourne autour de moi… ce n'est pas normal…

Je décide de regarder ailleurs et me perd dans la contemplation du ciel qui n'a rien de spécial d'ailleurs… la réplique de Ron dans Harry Potter me reviens t en mémoire : « C'est beau une lune… » Bon…là, Ok, ce n'est pas une lune mais quand même… l'amour… c'est un sentiment si étrange et si naturel à la fois… c'est la seul chose que les humains peuvent donner sans compter

Soudain, mon sixième sens m'oblige à regarder à nouveau de son côté… et c'est agréablement surpris que je m'aperçois que c'est à son tour de me relooker… Confuse, elle se retourne vers ses amies et sans raison apparente, elle rentre dans le lycée…je l'aperçois qui tourne au coin du bâtiment et se dirige dans le CDI.

2


	5. Chapter 5

[Tapez le titre du document]

**Voila pour le chapitre 5… dsl du retard mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année j'ai eu vraiment le temps… et je préviens tout de suite, je suis en voyage scolaire la semaine prochaine donc le chapitre 6 sera posté mercredi 16…**

**Sinon, le disclaimer, c'est toujours le même, donc allez voir au début du chapitre 1^^ voilà, bonne lecture et un petit commentaire please ?**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**_Partie 1 : Bella_**

A peine rentrée dans le CDI, la cloche stridente retentit. Je retourne devant la grille à la recherche d'Alice pour monter en cours… Mais personne sinon cet homme qui est toujours là à me jauger… Il m'inquiète… Il fait trop attention à moi pour une personne normale…mais en même temps il m'intrigue si bien que je décide d'en parler à Alice une fois arrivée en cours. On commence par le français… horreur…C'est le cours le plus reposant auquel je n'ai jamais assisté… La prof est un véritable narcotique…on dort, ou on discute…

Une fois installé, je regarde Alice et rentre directement dans le vif du sujet :

-« Alice ? Tu as vu le mec qui me matait au coin de la rue du Maréchal Ney ? »

-« Euh… » Répondit-elle

-« Ok… ah oui, c'est vrai maintenant que je me souviens, c'est pas si étonnant que ça que tu ne te souviennes de rien… » (Elle bécotait Jasper à la mort…)

-« Bref… un mec te matait ? » dit-elle étonnée.

-« Oui… »

-« Et… il est comment ? Vas-y, dit moi tout… dit ! dit ! dit ! » Elle sortit ça d'une traite sans me laisser le temps de répondre…elle paraît super excitée…

Excitée moi aussi, je tente de le lui décrire…

-« Tu vois Brad Pitt ? Bah… le même degré de beauté… »

Elle me fait des yeux pleins de désir et me sort :

-« Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu me le montre… » Elle appuyait sur chaque syllabe… elle parlait un peu comme une pétasse là…

-« t'inquiètes… t'inquiètes… de toute manière, tu ne peux pas le louper ! Je suis sure qu'il a 10.000 filles autour de lui… »

-« C'est surement vrai, mais je souhaite quand même que tu me le montres… » Elle me dit ça avec un clin d'œil…fatiguée et inquiète, je capitule.

-« Ok… »

Soudain la prof arrête son cours monotone en nous fixant…

Je lance un coup de coude à Alice en lui glissant à l'oreille :

-« Fait genre on travaille… »

La prof continue à nous fusiller du regard mais continue néant moins son cours sur le comique de situation…On fait semblant d'écouter pendant 5 minutes puis, dès que le danger est écarté, Alice reprend :

-« En gros, c'est Adonis descendu sur terre… »

-« Je préfère Apollon » Et c'est vrai…Depuis que je suis toute jeune, je nourri une certaine admiration pour ce Dieu du soleil… Quand je suis seule, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans le noir… et mon intuition me dit qu'un éventuel copain ramènera le soleil dans ma vie…

Je reviens à la réalité et voit Alice agiter bêtement sa trousse devant mon nez en m'appelant…Je lui dit d'arrêter mais c'est trop tard…J'aperçois dans le coin de mon œil la prof qui s'approche en nous fixant de manière menaçante…La classe est soudainement trop silencieuse…Une fois à notre niveau, la prof tend le doigt vers nous et se met à beugler :

-« Dehors toutes les deux ! Vous vous en foutez de mon cours ! Allez au bureau des surveillants voir si j'y suis et laissez moi votre carnet de correspondance que je mette un mot à vos parents ! »

Tout le monde a cru avoir une attaque cardiaque…Elle, n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, elle reste catatonique…Mais le temps passe et elle nous fixe toujours avec ses petits yeux de lynx…

Je regarde Alice qui hoche la tête. Nous posons nos carnets sur le bureau et sortons en claquant la porte… Une fois que nous avons fait quelques pas, nous explosons de rire…

Même quand on arrive devant le bureau des pions, on est mortes de rire et pas moyens de se calmer… alors on se jette un regard complice et on part en courant et en se marrant…

Une fois dehors, Alice me dit en me faisant un clin d'œil complice :

-« Hey, alors, il en est où Apollon… »

-« Ben ! Je sais, on a qu'à aller vers les photos de classe pour voir en quelle classe il est… »

-« Ouiiiii ! » elle parait super excitée et saute comme une puce. On part bras dessus bras dessous en direction du Bat. B, vers le BDE et le FSE. On descend tous les étages en gloussant et arrivée en vue des rangs de photos de classe, mon cœur s'arrête de battre…

Un homme, devant notre photo de classe, montre l'endroit où je suis à son ami qui est à côté de lui…

Je n'entends pas leur conversation, mais je sais que c'est lui…Je glisse à l'oreille de Alice :

-« C'est lui… celui de droite… » Et soudain, je ne me sens pas bien…J'entends Alice qui me dit :

-« Bella, tu es blanche… ça va ? » Je me sens tomber en attendant les appels désespérés d'Alice…

-« Bella…Bella…Bella… » Puis soudain, plus rien… un cri … je ne distingue plus rien… Je sens des bras puissants me soulever puis je sombre….

**_Partie 2 : Edward_**

Je commence à la suivre vers le CDI mais la cloche sonne. Je la vois se mettre à paniquer puis monter en cours… Alec arrive et me sert la main :

-« Alors ? Ta fille, t'en es où ? » Me dit-il

-« J'en sais rien… juste qu'elle est dans ce lycée… Et … sinon, je ne t'en avais pas parlé ce matin mais… quand elle est dans sa douche… »Il me coupe en faisant des yeux exorbités :

-« QUOI ? En plus tu la mates, non mais attends, t'es qu'un pervers en fait… » Je lui réponds du tac au tac

-« Stop, c'est exceptionnel… Je l'aimais déjà avant. Donc, quand elle se douche »J'attendis son feu vert qu'il me donna en hochant la tête : « Elle se transforme en ange… » Là-dessus, il tomba contre le mur… Il avait les larmes aux yeux et balbutia :

-« Et… c'est tout ? » Je lui lançais un regard surpris, je réfléchi et je lui dis hésitant…

-« Non… Ce matin, pour la première fois, elle s'est changée en démon… »J'attends anxieux sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il devint brusque ment pâle, s'affaissa et Jaspera… J'arrivais à le rattraper à temps. Une fois dans mes bras, il reprit connaissance et me dit, toujours en larmes :

-« On va… hic… aux… hic… photos de classe… montre moi… hic… qui c'est… et ensuite… hic… je m'installe chez toi. » J'étais super surpris par sa réaction… Il semblait la connaître. Bref je le soutenais et alla au coin du FSE, là où il y a toutes les photos de classes…

Durant la traversée de la cour, je le pressais, il allait de pire en pire, il était de plus en plus blême et peinait de plus en plus à avancer correctement. Je commençais à être sérieusement inquiet. D'habitude Alec a une santé de fer. Il n'a jamais loupé un seul jour de cours depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est-à-dire depuis le début du lycée… On arriva au sous sol du FSE et je l faisait asseoir… son état empirait.

-« bon, avant de te la monter explique-moi tout… » Lui demandais-je

-« Ecoutes, c'est secret, je ne peux pas » me répondit-il

-« Alec… je suis ton meilleur ami, je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, si tu ne me dit pas ce qui te tracasse avec cette fille, je vais m'inquiéter... »

-« Je ne peux pas » je paniquais, la vie semble quitter son corps. Je le secouais et lui dit :

«-Alec, STOP, ton état empire… je en peux pas te laisser ainsi… allez, aie du courage… je m'inquiète… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il avait perdu connaissance. J'étais sur les nerfs et sortais mon portable afin de prévenir les pompiers. J'avais à peine composé le numéro que je vis Alec : il devenait brusquement rouge, de plus en plus fonce=é, j'étais terrifié… soudain il ouvrit les yeux qui prenaient une teinte verdâtre. L'image de ma douce ce matin me revint en tête. J'essayais vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et d'établir un lien entre cette fille et Alec. J'avais l'impression de toucher au but quand Alec tendit la main vers moi en disant d'une voix dextrement rauque…

-« Elle arrive…. » Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait repris son état normal et me dit :

-« Bon, Ed tu me la montres ta douce ? » Il arborait un sourire moquer qui lui allait à merveille. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et Alec avait raison. On entendait deux gloussements de poules au loin. Je me mis à paniquer… Alec risquait encore de retomber en transe (enfin, j'espère que non). Il me tira la manche en me disant :

-« ben mec, t'attends quoi ? Je veux moi aussi admirer sa beauté^^ » Sa blague ne me faisait pas du tout rire et je ne me dérangeais pas pour lui dire :

-« Ce n'est pas drôle, elle arrive et je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve là, et déjà, c'est la mienne, t'as pas à la mater. » J'étais exaspéré et ne comprenais plus rien à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Je l'entrainais néant-moins vers les photos car je me sentais pressé par le temps. Je le tenais par le bras, j'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau. Je suivais avec mon doigt les rangées d'élèves mornes. Secondes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…Elle n'y est pas, je m'inquiète, elle ne pourrait quand même pas être en première… à moins qu'elle ne soit en fait pas dans ce lycée. Je continue mon tracée sur les photos de premières...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… je désespère, elle n'est pas en terminale quand même… minutes plus tard, j'avais fini toutes les photos terminales et prépas. J'étais vidé. Cela m'avait provoqué une telle joie de savoir que je la verrais chaque jour… Une photo solitaire attira mon attention et suffit à insuffler une touche d'espoir dans mon cœur meurtrit.

J'agrippais Alec qui semblait encore dans les vapes. Je regardais la photo en totalité et repérais tout de suite à son petit air mignon. Elle était au premier rang et, à l'instar d'un petit enfant auquel on avait confié une grande responsabilité elle semblait fière de tenir la petite ardoise sur la quelle on pouvait lire : PS3 option couture 2012-2013

Elle était donc en première…scientifique… option couture … la classe la plus primée du lycée… Je la décrivais à Alec :

-« Bon… ma douce, c'est la petite brunette qui tient la pancarte… »

Dans le couloir, les pas se rapprochaient accompagnés de rires sonores… Alec redevint pâle et murmura :

-« C'est elle…ce que la prophétie disait s'est avéré juste… »

Son murmure était à peine audible…Il se ressaisit à temps et me dit :

-« Plaquons nous contre le mur, elles ne nous remarqueront pas. » Je fais comme il disait et on se retrouva à discuter comme deux amis devant leur photo de classe… Je sentis sa présence à quelques mètres de moi, par son odeur et l'effet que son rire provoque en moi… j'ai l'impression d'être léchée par des flammes… les flammes du désir. Un courant électrique parcoure ma colonne vertébrale…

Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui n'allait pas du tout avec son corps…surement celle de son amie. Mais cette voix était empreinte de panique. Elle appelait de manière effrénée une certaine Bella…Avec les chocs de la journée, je mis quand même quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était ainsi que se prénommait ma petite brunette. Malgré la main crispée de Alec sur mon avant bras, je brûlais de me retourner pour la contempler à nouveau. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis un corps tomber sur le sol et des appels de plus en plus pressants que je me décidais enfin à me retourner et à réagir… je poussais un cri strident, motivé par ma panique grandissante. Je m'approchais lentement et la pris délicatement dans mes bras… elle était belle sans connaissance car toute trace de tristesse et de désespoir avait disparu de son visage qui était relâché et presque souriant…Je l'aime…

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, je poste en avance parce que le nombre de vues (780 à peu près) m'ont données des ailes. merci pour les reviews, elle me font toujours autant plaisir. alors oui... ce chapitre est court, mais promis, le prochain sera plus long. pour le disclaimer: toujours la meme chose: voir chap 1!  
**

**postez une review, bonne lecture et à bientôt^^  
**

**Chapitre 6**

**_Partie 1 : Bella :_**

Mes souvenirs me revenaient progressivement… je me rappelais avoir vu mon inconnu, ou devrais-je dire mon traqueur… en effet… à la réflexion et après efforts, je me souvenais de ce matin… l'inconnu devant la grille… le cours de français… une larme coula sur ma joue en repensant à ce que j'avais fait avec Alice… on allait surement la payer de plusieurs heures de colle… j'étais impardonnables … puis… la photo… là, tout devenait plus sombre… je réussit tant bien que mal à remettre les événements dans l'ordre… je l'avais vu… j'étais tomber et un cri… puis le bercement doux de quelqu'un qui me portait… avec le recul, ce ne pouvait n'être que lui… je me sentie soudain souillée d'avoir été portée par lui… un sentiment de crainte me pris… et s'il n'avait pas que fait me porter…

Je sortais progressivement de mon demi-sommeil et j'entendis une voix d'homme qui semblait paniqué… puis une femme lui répondit. Elle était calme et tentait de le calmer…j'étais encore dans les vapes… ce qui ne me permit pas de comprendre plus loin ce qu'ils disaient… et je sombrais à nouveau… je me réveillait néant moins à nouveau quand j'entendit la porte de la pièce où j'étais s'ouvrir et j'entendit l'infirmière parler à une personne étant à côté de moi… je ne comprit pas tout… juste que la personne qui me veillait et que je n'avait pas remarquée partit avec l'infirmière… et je sombrais à nouveau…

Mais ce n'était pas de l'inconscience, juste du sommeil… je rêvais… j'étais en couple… c'étais un beau rêve… un de ces rêves qui nous font pleurer à notre réveil…

Mon copain était beau… et il m'aimait… mais on était pas encore en couple… on était sur la plage, avec les vagues et l'odeur du sel, le décor était parfait… je me disait que le bonheur parfait était enfin avec moi… mon apollon s'approche de moi et prend ma tête en coupe avec ses mains qui sont grandes et musclées… cet homme a tout d'un protecteur… et je l'aime… il me murmure à l'oreille :

-« prête ? » ce à quoi je répondis

-« oui… » alors il m'embrassa… d'abord sur le front… la sensation était excise… il était doux et il s'y prenait décidément très bien avec moi… nos regards se croisèrent et le sien était rempli de désir… j'aimais ça… après un long échange de regards, nos lèvres, comme aimantées se rapprochèrent… nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement et quand le souffle vint à manquer, nous nous séparèrent à contre cœur… mais ce n'était que provisoire… il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, nos fronts se touchèrent et il me dit :

-« on va prendre un bain ensemble ? » son allégation était pleine de sous entendus… mon cœur s'emballa… mon copain le ressentit et me dit :

-« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ? » cette phrase confirma mes craintes… mes en même temps… j'avais hâte…alors je commençai lentement à dénouer son maillot de bain tandis qu'il faisait pareil avec le mien… mais la magie s'envolait, comme de la fumée et je revins durement à la réalité… en entendant la porte de ma chambre se refermer… je fus soudain prise de panique… qui était entré là ? Et qu'avait il fait pour m'inspirer un rêve pareil ? J'étais totalement consciente et des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues… j'y avais cru quelques secondes… enfin mon enfer allait se changer en paradis… mais ce n'étais pas le cas…

Je me rendormie à nouveau… en espérant retrouver un peu de paradis dans mon sommeil… mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passa…et c'est encore en larme et en sursaut que je me réveillais, un homme à mon chevet… après les deux rêves que j'avais fait la panique me gagna encore plus et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier en reconnaissant mon traqueur…

**_Partie 2 : Edward :_**

Je la portais jusqu'à l'infirmerie… où ils allongèrent ma douce sur un divan. Ils m'emmenèrent dans le bureau à côté et me posèrent des tas de questions sur comment c'était arrivé, si c'était chronique, sur sa famille… au bout de 5 minutes je dis simplement à l'infirmière :

-« Je ne connais pas cette fille, adressez vous à sa copine qui est restée avec elle… »

Alors l'infirmière sortit arborant un air énervée et appela la copine de ma douce qui je l'avais appris entre temps se prénommait Bella, sa copine s'appelant Alice.

Une fois revenue en trainant derrière elle Alice qui semblait abattue par l'épisode précédent… l'infirmière lui posa les questions auxquelles j'avais eu droit…

Alice répondit, mal assurée et quand l'infirmière commença à poser des questions sur la sexualité de Bella, je jugeais plus correct de m'absenter. Je sortit alors et passant devant le corps de Bella, je pris l'initiative de déposer un baiser sur son front… elle sentait si bon est était si douce… mais bon, pas le temps de me laisser aller, je sorti… mais le désir reprit le dessus et je ne pu m'empêcher de retourner la contempler dormir…mais à peine rentrée, je m'aperçu encore une fois que quelque chose clochait… en effet, une auréole couronnait sa tête et je l'aurai parié, si elle était levée, des ailes auraient saillit de son dos… mais l'éclat étant de plus en plus faible, je décidait de partir… surtout qu'elle commençait à remuer en gémissant, et ça ne présageait rien de bon… une fois dehors, je composait le numéro de Alec:

Bip Bip Bip… Ce n'est qu'à la troisième sonnerie qu'il me répondit et sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer le motif de mon coup de fil il me dit :

-« Alors ? Elle va comment ? » J'avais en effet oublié qu'il était présent ce matin et que surtout il connaissait les phénomènes bizarres et surnaturelles dont il était témoins. Je lui répondis néanmoins calmement :

-« Elle va bien… mais il y a un autre problème… quand je suis rentrée dans sa chambre… elle… enfin… elle était à nouveau couronnée d'une auréole… » Je cédais à la panique et Alecdu l'entendre dans ma vois car il tenta de me rassurer:

-« Hey mec… c'est bon… ne t'inquiète pas… bon, de toute manière, j'arrive tout de suite... » Je pensait que Alecallait me donner enfin les réponses que j'attendais et c'est confiant que je retournais dans la chambre de ma douce pour la veiller… mais elle était à nouveau dans sa nature diabolique… je cédait à nouveau à la panique et priait pour que Alecarrive rapidement pour constater le fait … mon souhait fut exaucé et Alecentra dans la chambre, essoufflé d'avoir parcouru tout le lycée. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi à son chevet, regarda les cornes de démons qui pointait sur sa tête et pris son annulaire dans sa main… il ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant me dit :

-« c'est elle »… je m'apprêtais à lui demander de s'expliquer mais ma douce se,

Réveilla en sursaut, toutes traces de démons avaient disparues. Elle parut surprise de me voir et la peur céda rapidement à la panique… elle cria. Je me tournai vers Alecet c'est avec panique que je me rendis compte qu'il s'était volatilisé… ce contexte magique me fit paniquer et ce n'est que quand l'infirmière déboula elle aussi paniqué que je repris mon assurance…

**Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu, vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous en pensez avec le bouton "review" sa prend 2 minutes et ça me permet d'avoir vos avis^^**


End file.
